The Sodor Race
by DuckGWR5761
Summary: Sodor is having its annual race, where all the engines compete for the title of the fastest engine on Sodor. Thomas, Percy and Duck all want to win, but can they beat arrogant Spencer?
1. Before the Race

The Sodor race

Thomas woke up to find Tidmouth Sheds were empty. He knew why though. Today was the day of the annual Sodor race. "Everyone must be getting their joints oiled and at the wash down to make themselves look their best", thought Thomas. "I'd better get ready too", and he hurried out of the shed.

At the carriage sheds he met Duck, who was collecting Alice and Mirabel and two other coaches. "Hi, Duck", said Thomas. "Why are you taking four coaches? My line runs through more populated land than yours, and I only need two". "Ah, well", replied Duck. "With all these people wanting to see the Sodor race the traffic on my line has a remarkable increase. Donald's out there running trains right now. He and Douglas want to prepare their axles for the race this afternoon. I'd better be on my way. See ya Thomas". "See you Duck", said Thomas. He coupled himself to Annie and Clarabel and puffed off to the junction.

At Elsbridge he met James. "Hi James", said Thomas brightly. "Why aren't you taking the express? I thought it was your turn today". "Gordon's taking it" said James. "I'm pulling an all-stations train to Knapford. There are lots of people who want to see the Sodor Race, and see you will win. I'd be willing to bet miney that Spencer will win, if I had any" James chuckled. "Everybody on my line has put bets on Spencer and Gordon" said Thomas. Just then Thomas's guard blew his whistle and jumped into Clarabel. "I'd best be off" said Thomas. "Nice seeing you James" and he puffed away.

Thomas puffed along his branchline. Everybody was waiting for Thomas to go back to Elsbridge, so they could change onto the main line trains and go to various spots along the line to watch the race. Eventually Thomas reached Lower Suddery. Edward was already there. "Hello there Edward" said Thomas as he pulled in. "Ready for the race?". "Yes" said Edward, "although I'll probably come last". "No you won't" encouraged Thomas. "You won't come first, like Spencer or Gordon, but not last, like Diesel". "Why would Diesel come last?" asked Edward. So Thomas explained how Diesel had a high front, so the air had a large area to push against him, slowing him down. "I see" said Edward. "Anyway, you have a good day" he said as he puffed away. Thomas whistled and followed Edward to Dryaw.

By the time Thomas arrived at Dryaw, Edward was long gone. "Only one more station, Ffarquarr. I'll see Mavis and Toby when I get there" he thought. He pulled away, and stopped to let Mavis pass with a train of rock. "Why are you down here?" asked Thomas. "Toby said who were taking the trucks to the station and letting the lorries take them to Knapford". "The lorries ran into roadworks" explained Mavis, "so Toby and I are taking them to Elsbridge for the big engines to take to Knapford. You don't mind if we use your brach line, do you?". "Of course not" said Thomas, "but tell Toby that from the amount of people wanting to go to Elsbridge, I may need to take Henrietta with me when I go back". "No problem" said Mavis. "I'm sure he won't mind". She hinked once and pulled away. Thomas puffed away to Ffarquarr.

When Thomas reached Knapford with Annie, Clarabel and Henrietta, Toby, Mavis, Gordon, Henry, Spencer, Duck and Percy were at the starting line. Spencer was bragging to Gordon and Henry about how he would win for the fifth time in a row. Niether Gordon nor Henry seemed interested. As Thomas reversed onto his track between Percy and Duck, he whispered to Percy "why didn't Toby enter the race?". "He can't go fast, and he got really tired last time he entered, and only just finished" Percy whispered back. "He'll be at the first coaling stop, don't worry. I know a few tricks that will get us ahead of everybody but the fast engines early one"." Good thing" whispered Thomas. "Ssssh, The Fat Controller's making his announcement. The Fat Controller stepped onto the podium. "It is my honour" he announced grandly, "to start the Sodor Race for this year. On your marks". Thomas rolled back a little. "Get set" Thomas turned to forward gear. "GO!" And they were off!


	2. The race for victory

Thomas, Percy and Duck fired away from Knapford station and along the amin line. Spencer was out in front quite quickly, with Gordon and Henry in hot pursuit. Daisy, Diesel, 'Arry, Bert and many other diesels were trailing behind the others, just like Thomas had predicted. He Duck and Percy were at the front of the middle section of the race, just behind Murdoch and in front of James, who had loaded his tender too full, so it was acting as a weight, pulling him back. Then the engines began to climb Gordon's hill.

Gordon's hill had been splashed with oil to make it difficult to climb. Most of the engines went shooting up, only to slip back down again. Thomas went up, then slid back down, then shot up the hill faster than a speeding bullet. He cleared the top and hurtled down the other side, Percy and Duck behind him. Thomas looked along the line, and saw Gordon and Henry at the coaling station. Spencer had obviously gone on ahead without stopping. "Arrogant" muttered Thomas. He arrived at the coaling station, and saw Gordon and Henry disappearing into a tunnel.

He soon had full tanks and a full bunker. Percy and Duck arrived, and Duck remarked how fast Spencer was. "Still doesn't beat City of Truro" he said, happy that his famous friend was not beaten. "You're right there" said Percy. "I'm ready, let's go!

The three friends shot into the tunnel. This tunnel was dark, and very bendy. Every few seconds, the engines swerved round another corner. Once Duck nearly came off the rails, but just saved himself. At last, they burst into daylight, panting.

Duck stopped at a water tower to have a drink. He soon caught up to Thomas and Percy. Then the rain began to set in. "This could mean trouble" said Duck. "Hmm, yes" agreed Percy. Thomas agreed too.

The rain poured down on their boilers. "Was this worse than taking Annie and Clarabel into that flood?" Thomas asked Percy. Percy just grunted. He did not like being reminded of his own incidents.

By the time the engines had reached the third coaling station, puddles were everywhere. The three tank engines were worried. The next part of the race went through some very low-lying parts of the island. Sure enough, there were large pools covering the tracks. Gordon was sitting in one, obviously unable to move. Percy had taken the lead, with Duck behind him and Thomas behind Duck. Instead of taking the track next to Gordon's Percy headed for a ramp. There was one on the other side of the puddle too. "This was installed for the Sodor Olympics in 2012. We missed out and the Olympics went to London instead" he had explained earlier. Now, as Percy went up the ramp and over onto the other side he called "Hi Gordon, Bye Gordon!" in a cheeky way. Gordon grunted.

The tank engines jumped the first puddle without too much trouble, only Thomas almost missed the ramp on the other side. In the second pond stood Henry. He looked very glum. "Hi Henry. Bye Henry!" said Duck as he went through the puddle, splattering Henry with dirty water. "Quack quack" muttered Henry.

At the last coaling stage before the finish, Thomas took the lead, leaving Duck behind Percy. As they climbed the big hill before the Docks, they saw a white object hissing. "What on Sodor is that?" asked Duck as he switched onto a track next to Thomas's track. "No idea" replied Thomas. Percy switched onto a track beside Duck. "I don't know either" he said. "We'll find out soon enough". And they did. As they came round the front of it, they saw it was….. Spencer!

"So you couldn't keep going on ordinary supplies?!" chucked Duck as the tank engines rolled past Spencer. "Of course not!" grunted Spencer indignantly. "Be quiet Great Western!". "Well, I don't know what you do over there, but I always said we Great Westerners were better than you North Easterners" said Duck innocently. "Goodbye!" The tank engines puffed up the hill. But when they reached the top, they got a terrible shock.

"Tricked you!" said Spencer, and he raced down the hill towards the finishing line. "We have to beat him! Said Thomas, Percy and Duck together. The three smiled at each other, and pumping their pistons hard, they shot down the hill and tremendous speed.

Duck, Thomas and Percy were puffing harder than they could imagine, but Spencer was still out in front. But as they puffed harder, Spencer moved a little closer. "We're gaining!" Duck shouted, but nobody heard him. With one last great effort, the three engines raced past Spencer and over the finishing line. They had won.

Later, all the engines except Spencer had reached the Docks. Spencer had gone off and sulked. He hadn't even crossed the line. "And the winner of the Sodor Race is….." boomed the Fat Controller, "A three-way tie between Thomas, Percy and Duck". Everybody clapped and cheered, and all the engines honked their horn s or blew their whistles, happy that the result was different from the past few years. As the Fat Controller read out the other positions, Thomas, Percy and Duck all smiled at each other. "Friendship isn't just helping each other" said Thomas. "It's sharing a good race position with your friends".


End file.
